As well known to those skilled in the art, keys or button devices have been used to open the locks. However, if the keys are lost by the carelessness of the user or fraudulently used by others, the locks may be opened. Further, in case of the button devices, the passwords may be exposed to others by any corrosion or traces by salinity of the user's finger. Alternatively, when the passwords are inputted by the owner, they may be easily exposed to others.
Therefore, a fingerprint recognition apparatus has been recently introduced. Specific user's fingerprint data are inputted and stored as reference data on memory of the fingerprint recognition apparatus. A fingerprint recognition module is operated by pressing a start button. After then, the user's finger contacts the fingerprint recognition modules. Thus, the user's fingerprint is recognized. If the user's fingerprint is identified with the reference data stored in the memory, the lock is opened.
However, this conventional fingerprint recognition apparatus has drawbacks as follows.
The fingerprint recognition process includes two steps, e.g., a step of supplying the power to the fingerprint recognition module by pressing the start button and a step of fingerprint's contacting the fingerprint recognition module. That is, the start button should be pressed, thereby resulting in user's troublesomeness.